


Feel Me

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: A smarter woman would have pushed him away, or closed her legs, or hell, got up and walked away.





	Feel Me

Penelope Garcia sat on the barstool and sipped at her drink as she watched Derek Morgan move on the dance floor. Her knees opened and closed to the beat of the music. At the table with her Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi were engrossed in a conversation about something she had no desire to learn. She tuned them out as she watched the man of her dreams doing moves, she hoped he would replicate in her bedroom tonight.

Not that he had ever been in her bedroom, but she was hoping tonight would be the night. She thought nothing of the fingers that brushed her knee the first time. The second time though, she froze as the fingers tickled her kneecap. She glanced at the two men sitting with her; both were still deeply engrossed in their conversation and not paying attention to her. The fingers moved to the inside of her knee and softly teased her through her stockings. Slowly, she leaned back and peered under the table.

What she saw made her sit up straight and take a deep gulp from her drink. Seriously, she would have been freaked out if it had been her other boss as well but to see Dave’s hand on her knee was definitely turning her on. She had hidden her attraction to the older profiler from everyone including herself until that moment.

“Garcia?” Hotch said with a frown. “Are you okay?”

She swallowed the cold liquid and nodded as tears came to her eyes. Both men watched her until she smiled and blinked the tears away. “I’m fine,” she squeaked looking at Hotch as she avoided the knowing eyes of David Rossi. She felt his hand gently squeeze her leg.

The two men went back to their conversation as she sat there attempting to look normal while Dave continued to fondle her leg. She gulped hard and tried to control her breathing as his fingers skimmed higher up the inside of her leg. She sucked in a deep breath as he reached the top of her stocking.

His fingers were soft against her skin. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Panting now, she turned her head away and tried to gain some control over herself. A smarter woman would have pushed him away, or closed her legs or hell, got up and walked away. But it was too late now; she wanted to know how far he was willing to go and how far she was willing to let him go.

The music stopped and Derek soon joined them at the table. Dave continued to brush his fingers across her skin. She smiled at Derek and watched as he took a deep drink of water.

“You okay Baby Girl?” he asked.

She smiled and nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He grinned back at her. “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“It’s kind of warm in here,” she flustered as she waved a hand at her face.

“Maybe it’s the alcohol,” Derek suggested.

“That too,” she agreed. She took another sip of the icy concoction.

The music began again, and Derek was soon pulled out on the dance floor by some nameless bimbo. Meanwhile, Dave’s fingers moved ever so slowly closer to her core. Slowly, Penelope slid to the front of her barstool and spread her knees farther apart. She glanced around the dimly lit room to make certain no one could see under their table.

Dave’s fingers moved closer and closer as she tried hard to remain impassive. She could detect the aroma of her arousal and nearly fainted right then and there. And then she stopped feeling Dave’s hand. She held her breath as she waited thighs spread daring not to look at him. Suddenly she felt it, a single digit probing her folds. She gasped as the digit flicked over her clit.

“Garcia?” Hotch frowned.

“Did you see that?” she said quickly as she gesticulated towards the dance floor. “That was awesome!”

Hotch turned in his seat and peered over his shoulder. She could see Dave out of the corner of her eye with a smirk on his face.

“I missed it,” Hotch said as he straightened back around. “Did you see it Dave?”

“I wasn’t paying attention to the dance floor,” Dave admitted.

She felt his finger sliding over her slick skin. He teased her opening, circling it a few times before sliding back up to her clit then down to her opening again. He kept doing this over and over again causing her to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Slowly she began rocking her hips to make the most of his ministrations. After several minutes of teasing, she felt the tip of his fingers breach her opening. Quietly she sucked in a lungful of air as she squeezed her eyes shut.  

“I’m going to the restroom,” Hotch announced suddenly as he stood. “You guys want another drink?”

“Sure,” Dave said casually as he picked up his glass and contemplated the contents.

Hotch looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her smile was strained. “I’d love another drink,” she squeaked.

Hotch nodded slowly as he watched her. “One more is your limit I think,” he told her.

He turned away after clapping Dave on the shoulder and suddenly she was alone with the FBI lothario and his roaming fingers. She started say something to him when he suddenly shoved a second finger inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. The pad of one finger found her g-spot as his thumb teased her nub. Suddenly she was panting, and her hips flexed uncontrollably as she came all over his hand.

She squeezed her thighs together and panted as she attempted to catch her breath. When her breathing settled, she loosened the death grip she had on the table and relaxed her legs. Dave pulled his hand away from her. She watched as he casually grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped off his hand.

“If we weren’t in such a crowded place, I would take a taste,” he told her.

“Oh my God,” she cried as she took a quick look around the room. Her face flooded with color as she tried to hide behind her hands. “I can’t believe you did that to me!”

“You wanted me to,” he said boldly.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked indignantly.

He grinned at her. “You could have stopped it any time sweetheart.”

She stared at him for a moment then dropped her shoulders in defeat. “You’re right, I could have. I probably should have.”

“Really?” Dave asked. “Don’t try to tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

Her face reddened again. “I just can’t believe you… what the hell made you decide to do that?”

He shrugged as he drained his glass. “I saw you stuffing your panties in your purse before we left the BAU and I figured you might be up to a little fun.”

She stared at him. “You saw me… and you thought…”

He nodded then he leaned closer to her. “I know you have the hots for Derek. And I understand why you feel that way but honestly honey, he’s not interested in you that way.”

“What makes you say that?” she frowned.

“Maybe because he’s leaving with someone else?” Dave suggested as he nodded towards the door. She glanced over just in time to see her hunk of chocolate love walking out the door with someone she couldn’t see. She nodded and sniffed a little as she turned back to Dave.

“It’s just a dream I have,” she told him quietly.

He nodded and half-smiled. “I understand dreams. The one thing you have to remember is that most of the time, dreams are just dreams.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“If you’re done dreaming, I could take you home tonight,” he offered.

She looked him in the eye. “Really?”

He smiled. “I’d like to get a taste of your charms, if you know what I mean.”

She felt her stomach tighten and her pelvic muscles clench in anticipation. If the rest of him was as talented as that finger she was in for a great night.

“I’d love a ride home,” she smiled as Hotch rejoined them with their drinks.

“You guys aren’t leaving, already are you?” Hotch asked.

“After we finish our drinks,” Dave smiled. Pen felt his hand on her leg; she spread her knees a little wider.


End file.
